Metamorphose REWRITTEN
by YumiStar
Summary: So, yeah. I re-writing this story. I'm proud of the 1st version. I really am. But I feel like I could still write the story better. Still JecraxMetaKnight
1. Extinction

**Hey! YumiStar here. I'm re-writing the story, "Metamorphose", because I believe that I have improved in my writing ability a bit, and therefore, I believe that this story can be so much better if I re-write it a bit.**

**So, I hope you enjoy the re-written version!**

_**Legal Stuff:**_ _Kirby belongs to the creator of Nintendo, and the anime belongs to the respective owner. The anime "This Ugly, yet Beautiful World" belongs also to the respective owner, and so does all of the powers of Meta Knight in this story. I, in no way, am making money off of this. This is purely fan-made._

_**Warnings:**_ _This story contains Yaoi. Yaoi means MalexMale relationships. This story also contains breif mentions of nudity, and character death. If you are offended by any of these things, please stop reading this story now._

~*~*~*~_**Metamorphose**_~*~*~*~

**Prologue**

Extinction

_It is said around the galaxy that there is proof of_

_over fifty-million species living way before our time._

_That means that each and every planet has over_

_gone several mass extinction._

_Though, the major question for everyone_

_is how these species we're destroyed._

_What is the cause of the destruction_

_of several living organisms?_

~*~*~*~_**Metamorphose**_~*~*~*~

_**There is a war going on. A war of great loss and sacrifice.**_

_**A war that determines the fate of many living things.**_

_**The evil ruler, Nightmare, has eyes set on ruling the entire universe of every living thing, be it animal or human. However, there is a small part of the galaxy of a race of special humans who refuse to give up without a fight.**_

_**They have formed a alliance called the Galaxy Soldier Army, a place we're warriors alike fight for what they believe in: freedom.**_

_**And even if this war is not won, they will keep on fighting.**_

**[~Nightmare's Hideout~]**

_**~Nightmare's POV~**_

Pathetic.

How truly pathetic.

They fight so hard, yet I know they won't win this war. Not with the power that they posses now.

No.

It is impossible.

But I play this little _game, _because it's amusing. So very, _very, _amusing that they think they could ever defeat _me. _

I am the darkness in everyone hearts, and the darkness can _never _be destroyed.

"How are our people doing right now?" I ask one of my demon beast scientists. They are obviously created to run my hideout.

"They are doing fine, Sir nightmare" it replies to me, "And nothing strange appears to be-_**OH!**_"

Oh? "What is wrong?"

"There's...there's a strange mass of energy heading towards the planet the war is currently on..." the beast tells me, "Should I send a warning?"

"No, don't bother" I tell my loyal beast, "It's just a falling star..."

Though the pit of my stomach tells me otherwise...I don't believe that energy is a threat.

~*~*~*~_**Metamorphose**_~*~*~*~

**[~With the Galaxy Soldier Army~]**

_**"GWAAAOOOR!" **_a Demon Beast yells in it's last breath, it's life ended by a Star Warrior. The battle has gone on for a while now, and they are all very tired.

"Sir Flaspar, look out!" said Sir Dragato. Flaspar is quick to guard against the attack of a monster, and kill it just as fast.

"Thanks, Dragato."

"Don't mention it"

"Sir Arthur" a Star Warrior said, while guarding said leader, "Everyone is losing energy very quickly. We arn't sure we can last much longer..."

Sir Aruther, the leader for this battle on this planet, cut down a beast before replying, "I understand that, and I wish very much so that we could retreat...but theses beasts won't do that so easily..."

The other warrior nodded in understanding, and went to fight the rest of the battle.

There was more screams of demon beasts being destroyed, and in the mist of the carcasses, stood a lone ninja.

"Pfft, please." the ninja said, "This is the best that Nightmare has?"

"Don't be too cocky, Yamiakge" said a lilac colored hair woman.

"Whatever, Garlude" he replied back.

"Hey about, less talking" said a voice behind them. When they turned around to see a spiky blond male trying to fight of five monsters, "AND MORE HELPING ME!"

The two rolled their eyes, knowing full well their friend was powerful enough to destroy all those monsters by himself.

They only helped him, cause he was their friend. When they we're done cutting them down, they high-fived each other.

"Alright!" stated the blond man, "That's another 5 points to the Star Warriors!"

"You said it Jecra!" Garlude replied.

They all nodded, and headed back to battle. While they we're battling, a mysterious ball of light headed down towards the battle.

The first person to notice this was Jecra, "Hey, what that thing in the sky?"

Both Star Warriors and Demon Beasts alike looked up at the ball of light...

And how it flew past them in such a speed, that they all covered their eyes. When the light and dust died down, the Star Warrior's we're shocked to see all the Demon Beasts destroyed.

"What the hell?" Sir Nonsurat whispered.

No one else knew what to say as they stood in silence. Though, that didn't last long, before there was an explosion of white light in the forest. With the battle obviously won, they all headed towards the forest in the direction of the light.

Who or what saved them, exactly?

~*~*~*~_**Metamorphose**_~*~*~*~

**~Several Hours Later~**

When the Galaxy Soldier Army finally reached the site of the light, they were all shocked to see a shining ball sitting calmly in a tree.

"What is that?" asked one warrior.

"I'm...not sure..." Sir Arthur replied, "But...we shouldn't-JECRA!"

Everyone was shocked to see Jecra standing near the light, his mask off. He was staring at the light like he knew everything.

"Jecra, what are you thinking!" shouted Garlude, "Get back here!"

"Yeah, what she said!" Nonsurat said.

"Why are you all scared of this thing?" Jecra asked turning to them, "After all, it destroyed the Demon Beasts that we we're fighting, and if there's something in there, I would like to thank it."

Nobody said anything. He _was _right after all.

"So...who do you think is in there?" Yamiakge asked.

"I think a guy is in their" Jecra replied, "I have enough trouble with the woman in this army"

"HEY! WE RESENT THAT!" all the woman yelled.

"And..." Jecra continued on, like he was never interrupted, "I believe he has blue hair, and silver eyes...something unique..."

"I'm not gonna even ask why..." Yamiakge said. The rest silently agreed.

"And his name would be Mety!" he finally stated.

...

...

...

"You dork" Garlude said.

"I don't care what you guys say" Jecra said, while turning back around to look at the light, "I would still name him Mety"

The ball of light gave a sudden pop, and there in the light, and man around 17 with pale skin and blue hair laid curled up in the ball.

While everyone was staring shocked at the man, gasping and whispering to each other, they didn't hear the soft voice say calmly:

_"...Mety...my name...is Mety..."_

~*~*~*~_**Metamorphose**_~*~*~*~

**What I want you to do is: Review! Please Review! I want to know if you like the re-written version so far! :3**

**But no flames. I only accept Constrcutive Critisism.**


	2. Mezame

_**Legal Stuff:**_ _Kirby belongs to the creator of Nintendo, and the anime belongs to the respective owner. The anime "This Ugly, yet Beautiful World" belongs also to the respective owner, and so does all of the powers of Meta Knight in this story. I, in no way, am amking money off of this. This is purely fan-made._

_**Warnings:**_ _This story contains Yaoi. Yaoi means MalexMale relationships. This story also contains breif mentions of nudity, and character death. If you are offended by any of these things, please stop reading this story now._

~*~*~*~_**Metamorphose**_~*~*~*~

**Chapter 1**

Mezame

_**While everyone was staring shocked at the man, gasping and whispering to each other, they didn't hear the soft voce say calmly:**_

_**"...Mety...my name...is Mety..."**_

~*~*~*~**_Metamorphose_**~*~*~*~

_Where am I? Where is here? It's so dark...why is it so dark? So many stars...so many planets... But why is it so dark? I want to land...I don't want to be in the dark anymore...There's a place...what are these people and things I see...? Ah...I landed in the forest...but...how do I get out...what do I look like...? Who's this man standing in front of me...? Oh...I saved him..._

_What are these feelings I feel...? Happiness...anger..._

_...sadness? What's this man's name...Jecra? Don't be sad, Jecra. Can you get me out? Oh, is that what I look like? I like how you know that...I...like... you...my name...Mety...my name...is Mety..._

_Can I come out now? I don't want to be alone anymore..._

~*~*~*~**_Metamorphose_**~*~*~*~

_**~Normal POV~**_

The young man slowly opens his eyes, looking at everyone. Everyone gasped.

"Holy frak" said a warrior, "He even has silver eyes!"

"No way!"

"Sereousily!"

The boy known as Mety, looked around at everyone, until his eyes landed on Jecra's. He slowly reached out his hand to get out of his little light home, moving towards him.

"Yep, it's a guy..." a bowman commented. All the girls, (except Garlude, cuase she's tough like that), turned away, blushing. Jecra helped the boy named Mety to steady himself on his feet, and looked at him a bit shocked. Mety looked a bit shocked at him too, but then gave him a big smile, giggling. Jecra smiled back him.

Dragato quickly took his jacket from his pouch, (because he can't live without it), and gave it to Jecra, "Please, cover him up..." he said, sounding very embarresed for some reason.

Jecra chuckled and accepted his coat, and turned back to Mety, "Can you put this on?" he asked gently. Mety looked at him confused, "O-on?" he spoke softly?

"I gues not" Jecra said, and put the coat around Mety's arms, and zipped it up. It was about two sizes or so bigger than him, so it covered...certain areas...

"So, what do we do?" asked Nonsurat.

"We'll just have to take him back with us to camp..." Arthur replied, while smiling towards Mety, who was looking at Dragato's jacket curiously.

"Yeah, we can't just le-STOP SMELLING MY JACKET!" said Dragato, seeing Mety sniffing the arm of it. Mety just looked at him confused for a sec, and smiled at everyone, "Mety!"

They all sighed, and tried to find thier way back towards the camp.

~*~*~*~**_Metamorphose_**~*~*~*~

**[~Nightmare's Hideout~]**

_**~Nightmare's POV~**_

_'DEAD! ALL MY DEMON BEASTS! DEAD!'_ I though angerly. I grab the scientest beast, making it "Eep!" in fright. I wasn't sure if it was a he or a she, but I don't care at this point.

"**ARE YOU TELLING ME SOME WEAK LITTLE LIGHT KILLED ALL MY DEMON BEASTS!**" I yelled at the demon beast who's gender remans unknown "**AND IT WAS A PATHETIC MORTAL!**"

"Y-yes s-s-sir" the beats stutters to me, clearly afriad. I enjoy this fact a little, "B-b-but we're not sure how yet. W-w-we would need to run some tests on the actual person to figure it out."

I thought about this, still holding on to the genderless demon beast. '_Run tests on the mortal. Hmmm that dosen't sound like a bad plan' _This thought a cruel smile to my face, '_After all, my entire army that I sent out was destroyed by this thing. Something not part of this war…until now.'_

I drop the Demon Beast to the ground, who's still shaking. I look down to him, and tell it simply:

"Send Mukade **(1)** after the mortal," I said, "I want whatever power he posseses to be mine!"

"R-r-right away, Sir Nightmare," said the demon beast, and it scurried of, fearing for it's life. I take pleasure in this. That is how it should be.

The entire universe should fear me, for I am all powerful!

~*~*~*~**_Metamorphose_**~*~*~*~

**[~With the Star Warriors~]**

_**~Normal POV~**_

The Galaxy Star Army were still walking through the forest. It was pretty ong way from thier camp, so they weren't al that surprised.

Though some people complaned.

"Are we there yet?" asked a soilder.

"No" replied Falspar.

"How about now?" said another.

"No" Falspar replied again.

"Now?" asked a fighter.

_Twitch,_"No" Falspar gritted out.

"How about no-" another began to ask.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO! WE'RE NOT THERE YET!" Falspar yelled.

...

...

...

"Jeez, I was just asking" said the Star Warrior said, "No need to freak out."

Falspar just sighed.

Mety just smiled through the whole thing. He didn't really get it, but he thought these people we're nice. Espically Jecra, since he was holding his hand.

Mety looked at Jecra with smile, and Jecra looked back at him with one.

Yeah, Jecra was definatly nice.

"Hey, Garlude?" said a female archer.

"Yeah?" Garlude asked, giving the hint that if you asked if they were there yet, she would kick your butt to next week.

Luckily, the warrior had a differnet question, "How do you think Jecra knew what was inside that ball of light?"

Garlude thought about this, "I have no clue"

They both shrugged and kept on walking.

_**~Mety's POV~**_

I'm...walking with everyone. Back to what they called there '_camp_'. I'm not sure what a '_camp_' is, but I would really like to see it. Maybe it's a lot nicer than space.

Space was boring. And dark. I don't really like the dark. But it's not dark here. It's really bright.

I look at Jecra with a smile, and he smiles back at me. I hear Mr. Falsper agrueing with some soilders and Miss Garlude talking to another female soilder. But I don't know what they are talking about.

I don't really care to be honest. I just want to be with Jecra. Jecra is nice. Just like the light. I don't want this light to turn dark.

I don't really like the dark. And I don't ever want to go back.

_**~Normal POV~**_

Mety leaned towards Jecra some more, smiling. Jecara let him.

"Jecra" Arthur called to him. Jecra looked towards him, indicating that he was listening, "How did you know what was inside the light?"

When everyone heard Arthur ask this question, they all stopped, and looked at the conversation. They all wanted to know too.

Jecara looked at everone nervosuly, "To tell the truth, I didn't know" he stated, "I just felt like...that's what was inside there, that's all. I don't really understand it, but that's how I felt about it."

Everyone nodded, and accepted this answer. You can never really understand how feeling completly worked. So they continued on towards the camp, in peace.

Of ourse it could never last with the Galaxy Soilder Army.

Everyone heard a roar, and stopped in thier tracks. They were looking around, trying to figure out where it came from.

Mety held on to Jecra, scared. Jecra held him to his chest, whispering to him, "I'll protect you."

Then suddenly, as if on cue, and giant centipede like creature appered from the trees, and raored loudly to the Galaxy soilder Army.

"**OH SHIT**!" yelled Nonsurat, "It's frickin' Mukade!"

"All Star Units, move forward!" Said Arthur.

"Stay back here Mety." Said Jecra

He nodded, looking scared.

They all moved forward, prepared to fight the monster. Charging, thier weapons drawn, they tried to hit the Demon Beast, but it would roar at them, and knock them away from it, (thankfully not killing anyone) using it's tenticale-like arms, moving foward.

It chraged at Mety, trying to catch him. He didn't know what to do when it moved towards him, so he held his arms up, scared.

"METY!" he heard someone yell, but was too scared to look. He waited for the monster to eat him or something.

But the pain never came.

Lowering his arms, he, along with the rest of the army, we're shocked to see Jecra in front of Mety, blocking the Demon Beast from grabbing Mety.

"J-Jecra?" Mety said fearfully, and confused.

"Heh-heh" Jecra chuckled, while struggling to keep Mukade at bay, "I told you Mety, I would protect you."

Mety looked at him grateful. He wanted to help too, but how...? He dosen't remember how he helped last time.

Seeing the monster pushing Jecra backwards, Mety walked towards Jecra, and help him push fowards with the sword. He smiled at him while struggling, and Jecra did the same.

"You know, you should try and run..." Jecra said to him.

Mety shook his head, "Mety...Mety stay Jecra. Help him"

While they were trying to hold the Demon beast at bay, the others tried to attack, though they were being thrown back with the spare tentacles the monster had. With a loud roar, he threw Mety and Jecra off him. Mety '_eeped_' when he fell on his backside, and Jecra grunted when his back the tree.

Seeing Jecra hurt, Mety stood up, and tried to run towards him. But Mukade had snaked a tentacle around his ankles, and Mety fell down on the floor, scraping his hand. It hut him, but he just yelled, "JECRA!" towards said man.

Jecra stood up, trying to get to him, but the demon beast knoked him down again, and went in the completly oppisite direction from the Army.

"METY!" Jecra screamed, runiing after the monster, along with everyone else.

"JECRA, HELP! JECRA, HELP!" Mety screamed over and over again, "JECRA, -HEL-!"

Before he could scream anymore, Mukade knocked him out, and moved even quickker to lose the army. They tried to keep up, but they eventualy lost sight of the Demon Beast. Arthur turned to everyone.

"Let's all quickly sraech the forest! Split into groups!" he demanded.

"YES, SIR!" They said, and they all went into thier seperate groups.

They all just hoped they weren't too late.

**[~With the Mukade and Mety~]**

Mukade, along with Mety, were deep in the forest now. Very far away from the Army.

Soon, it would reach the portal that will disapear, once he went into it. Then he would hand over the boy, and earn his reward. They just need to go over this cliff, and everything will be done.

Of cousre, nothing was that easy in real life.

Suddenly, Mukade felt pain, and roared. It fell to the ground, dropping Mety near the river, and sliding towards the cliff's wall. It was wonded pretty badly. He was in so much pain, he could not get up. So he just layed there, wonded and weak.

Though, suddenly, he heard footsteps come towards him. He looked to see it was Mety, most likely woken from the crash. Though there was something off about him. His aura changed completely. And maybe because he was in pain, but Mety's hair seemed to be a deep dark blue…

Mety just stood in front of him, not moving. Not saying a word. Though, suddenly, he started to chuckle darkly. Mukade was completly at lost on what to say.

"Oh, how I love that smell," Mety suddenly spoke, "You're dying…aren't you?" asked Mety…

Mukade looked at the starnge boy. His eyes were a deep red.

"Don't worry…you won't feel a thing."Mety said.

Mety chuckled darkly again, and then the monster saw nothing.

**[~Back with the Star Warriors~]**

They have been looking for hours now. The other groups had searched everywhere else by now, and had returned to the gathering point.

Everyone except Jecra, Garlude, and Yamiakge.

"_**METY!**_" yelled Jecra.

"_**YO, METY, WHERE ARE YOU?**_" yelled Yamiakge.

"_**METY?**_" yelled Garlude.

Yamiakge sighed, "We've looked everywhere Jecra."

"We still need to check out the river near the cliff's edge, Yamiakge" Jecra said, turning in that direction. Let's go!"

"Alright" Garlude replied. Yamiakge just nodded, and they ran towards thier destination. They kept on running and running, until they heard crying.

"He's there!" Jecra said, and ran towards the sound, "Mety, METY!" Jecra yelled. When he reached the river, he found Mety kneeling next to it, his hands inside the river.

Mety looked up, and gasped. He stood up and ran towards Jecra, and hugged him, crying again. Garlude and Yamiakge finally arrived, and saw, releived that Mety was okay.

"How is he?" asked Garlude.

"He's fine" Jecra said, "His hands are scratched, and his ankle is a bit sparined, but he should be fine"

"J-Jecra" Mety sobbed into said man's chest, "I'm sorry I'm not stronger..."

Jecra shushed him, and rubbed his back, "Your very strong Mety. Don't worry"

Yamiakge and Garlude smiled.

"Now, where is Mukade?" Yamiakge said, "We have some ass to kick"

Mety hid his face in Jecra's chest again, and slowly pointed towards the cliff area, still hidden behind a few trees. They understood, and began to walk there. Jecra placed Mety near the river, and walked with his friends.

Though the sudden shout of "NO!" from Mety made them look back at him, "No, don't go! It's bad. Real bad!"

"What do you mean, Mety?" asked Jecra.

"Um...I think he means this, Jecra" said Yamiakge, who was holding the vines and things from the trees back, and showing the cliff side. Jecra nd garlude gasped.

The monster that had perversely kidnapped Mety…was ripped to shreds, its blood spewed on the ground and on the stony ledge in front of them.

Who and what did this?

~*~*~*~_**Metamorphose**_~*~*~*~

**Review's make me happy! (Along with Mety), and Flames make me sad, (while angering Yamiakge).**


End file.
